1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brush for holding at least one of a fluid dispensing device and other items therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dispensing hair brushes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,226 to Kellis teaches a combination brush and bottle particularly adapted for utilization with materials such as hair shampoo which may be contained within the bottle and employed with the brush. A single unit comprising a bottle formed with a neck comprising a handle and a side comprising a brush, and preferably formed of light-weight, inexpensive plastic is provided hereby. Additionally, the invention provides for dispensing of the bottle contents while the invention is being employed as a brush through simple finger movement of a plate covered aperture.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,188 to Velardi teacher a brush including a brush head and a container from which a viscount substance is dispensed through passages in the brush head directly to the region of the bristles. The flow of the substance to the bristles is manually controlled and the brush head forms an extension of the container which functions as a handle. The container can have a knob for advancing a follower to dispense the substance in response to rotation of the knob. The container can also be of the pressurized type where dispensing the substance is controlled by manipulating a valve. The pressurized container has flexible wall section which permits locating the valve actuator within the pressurized part of the container so there is no danger of leakage at the connection between the brush head and the container. The brush and container can be used as a self-dispensing toothbrush.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,619 to DeVincentis teaches a hairbrush and aerosol spray assembly which enables efficient use of both the brush and the hair spray with one hand, while also enabling easy removal and replacement of the spray can. The brush includes a hollow generally cylindrical core with bristles extending radially outwardly therefrom. The core is attached to a base which in turn is detachably mounted to the aerosol spray can. A nozzle assembly including a plurality of nozzles in communication with one another is centrally and removably disposed within the cylindrical core and in communication with the nozzle of the aerosol spray can. The spray can be activated by a trigger lever disposed adjacent to the base of the brush or by an extension of the nozzle assembly which protrudes beyond the cylindrical core of the brush.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,279 to Hochberg teaches a package for oral contraceptives that has the outward appearance of a hair brush. A first compartment serves as a pill storage compartment; it retains a three week supply of pills of the type that are individually packaged under a flexible bubble and collectively mounted on a frangible support surface. The floor of the first compartment is apertured and each aperture is pill-sized and positioned in registration with a pill under a bubble. A closure member such as a hinged lid masks the presence of the pill-storage compartment, but when the lid is open and a bubble is pressed against, the frangible support surface for the pill breaks and allows the pill to fall into a second compartment with an imperforate bottom The second compartment is enclosed on three sides but open on a fourth so that a pill driven through its frangible support surface may be retrieved from such second compartment by tilting the brush.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,621 to Pyrozyk teaches a hair brush and mousse dispensing device that comprises a body portion having a top end and a bottom end. The body portion includes a mechanism for connecting the device to a pressurized mousse dispensing cylinder, the mechanism for connecting being adjacent the bottom end. The top end of the body portion has a styling brush including a plurality of bristles or teeth spaced therearound. The device includes a mechanism for dispensing the mousse from the device which is disposed between a dispensing tip of the pressurized mousse dispensing cylinder and a dispensing aperture in the body portion. The device further includes a mechanism for providing access to the dispensing tip of the pressurized mousse dispensing cylinder.
A sixth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,531 to Pyrozyk teaches a hairbrush incorporated with a container that dispenses sprays, liquids, gels or other dispensable materials. The core of the hairbrush and the base of the container are joined end to end. The container forms the handle of the hairbrush. The top of the container has a closure cap, a cap with snap open lid or a spray nozzle to dispense the contents of the container.
A seventh example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,290 to Thiruppathi teaches a liquid dispensing hair brush that includes a body having a chamber therein. The hair brush includes a liquid container in the chamber. A trigger is also contained within the chamber. The trigger may be depressed such that it drives the liquid container relative to the body. A pump is disposed in the container that dispenses liquid from the container through a spray nozzle when the container is driven by the trigger. The pump and container are disposed in the head portion of the brush such that the pump stroke may be relatively short. The container may be removable and replaceable or refillable.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for dispensing hair brushes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.